gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr and Mrs Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV triggered by a phone call from Roman Bellic after Niko makes his Deal or Revenge decision. It is the only mission after this decision which is common to both endings. The mission consists purely of a cutscene depicting the wedding of Roman to Mallorie Bardas -- the end of the scene, however, is dependent on Niko's above mentioned decision. Below are the walkthrough and events on both decisions. , ordered to kill Niko (but failed and accidentally killed Roman Bellic).]] Deal Walkthrough and Events If you choose the "deal" decision, Kate McReary is angry with Niko for making a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, and refuses to go with him to the wedding. Change into a suit from your safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Head over to Roman and Mallorie's wedding at the church in Suffolk. Roman will complement Niko's suit (regardless of its condition), then he will go inside the church. Roman and Mallorie marry inside and kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple and an assassin taps Niko on the back. He draws a pistol and says that Dimitri hired him. Niko wrestles with him, and succeeds at forcing the pistol back and shoots him in the head; Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Mallorie bursts into tears and Little Jacob promises that he will track down Dimitri and Jimmy Pegorino, whose betrayal led to Roman's death. Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City, and says "Roman, I'm so sorry cousin...". Soon Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the next mission will commence. Revenge Walkthrough and Events If you chose "Revenge" instead, Kate is happy that Niko cut his ties with Dimitri. Wear a suit from the safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding, then pick up Kate from her mother's house in Meadows Park, Dukes. Drive her to the wedding ceremony. On the way, she says that she wants Niko to abandon his criminal activities and violent lifestyle, and Niko happily agrees. When Niko and Kate arrive at the church, go into the yellow marker. Roman and Mallorie kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple. A black car drives past the celebration and the passenger window rolls down to reveal an enraged Jimmy Pegorino, who produces an assault rifle and opens fire, calling Niko a "fucking double crossing immigrant shit". Without aiming, he empties the weapon into the celebration. Roman shouts for someone to call an ambulance, but Kate has been killed, and Niko, knowing this, shouts out that she is dead. Little Jacob attempts to calm Niko. The next morning, Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City. He rises from the bed, and says to himself sadly, "Damn, I was meant to protect her" or "Poor girl...She never should've gotten close to me. Nobody should." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the next mission will commence when you meet him at Koresh Square in Alderney. Reward There is no reward for beating the mission, but the final storyline mission, A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal)/Out of Commission (Revenge) is unlocked. End of storyline *If you chose Deal, Mallorie will say that she is expecting an child. Niko says he will look after the child as if he was the father. Later, Kate phones and says that she will always be there for him. Brucie will also call and say he can't believe Roman is gone and says he learned alot from him. * If you chose Revenge, Roman will phone and say that he is sorry and will name their child Kate in memory of Kate McReary if it is a girl. Later, Packie McReary will phone and say he is upset and that he is looking after his Mother as he is all she has got and that is not much. Category:Missions in GTA IV